


The Candy Girl can!

by LadyReaper1992



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Candy Girl, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sneaking in another surprise for another fandom, Truffle madness, little easter Egg near the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReaper1992/pseuds/LadyReaper1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt that I had submitted to a long since deactivated Tumblr blog: 'Imagine that you are a Master Pastry chef, and you make such good chocolates, cakes and other desserts, The Avengers get word of this...Along with Loki and Even Bucky, and they want samples of your 'heavenly' dessert making...to where Fury and SHIELD have to drag them out of the store kicking and screaming, and when you are alone with him, you end up giving a sample of your best selling truffle, which is a heart shaped white chocolate truffle with a creamy raspberry filling inside, and he requests maybe about a dozen of them, much to Agent Hill's dismay' </p><p>Oh! there's a little Easter egg near the end of the story, comment if you find it and get the reference/show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Girl can!

The Candy Girl can!  
“Thank you, come again!” I cheerfully waved to another customer, a single mom, as she went out with a dozen mix of Oreo and Butterfinger truffles, my name is Shelby Vasane, occupation: pastry chef at ‘7 Heavenly Sins’ a very fantastic bakery and pastry shop. “Whew, at this rate, we may have to order more cases of Oreos and Butterfingers!” Shelby observed with a laugh as she started taking stock of the different truffles that were there for the customers. “Trixie is the one who came up with the idea after the great ‘Wasabi Wars’ of ’16!” my boss, Evelyn Frida crowed before laughing as the other woman just glowered at her. “You listen here, even the most ridiculous of flavors need to stand out and stand tall!” Trixie Dane, our ‘weird desserts’ activist had ranted angrily, I remembered when she first introduced the ‘Wasabi volcano’ truffle, and I remember getting angry emails about how super spicy they were, how they even went to the hospital in some circumstances, I didn’t really know if putting Wasabi in a truffle was even a smart idea to begin with! Evie and Trixie were sisters-in-law by marriage for certain, something about Evie marrying Trixie’s half-brother or something along the lines of that. “Oh please, like a ‘Wasabi truffle’ needed to stand out, it’s nothing more than a silly challenge on YouTube videos nowadays!” Evie had barked back as she got the cookies and cream truffles ready to restock as we had run out of the last bunch a few minutes ago. I remembered after seeing one that Trixie was in a very bad mood, angry about her ‘prized truffles’ used as instruments of ‘bonafide jackassery!’ as she had put it before. “I’ll get started on the raspberry truffles!” I had offered before getting the raspberries from the pantry and turning it into a decadent filling, the raspberry truffles were the most selling out of the other truffles, very likely because of the fresh raspberries I would snag from the grocery store before going to work!

I suddenly heard Trixie say that someone was in the shop as I got started with the white chocolate to put in the rubber jello trays before I heard “Yes, I would like to acquire a taste of these ‘truffles’ my ladies.” It was Thor, I remembered seeing posters of him all over New York City and how he’s always known for Mjolnir, his hammer. I saw my boss and other coworker so enthralled with his looks that I had to delay the truffle making a tiny bit for him to get finished up. “Hi, welcome to 7 heavenly sins, how may I help you?” I greeted as usual before he looked at me with sheer curiosity. “So, fair maiden, which of these delicacies would you think I favor?” he asked examining the many truffles we made before Evie and Trixie got back to their areas, with Evie finishing up the raspberry truffles. I was about to tell him what I recommended when I noticed a man come in who was skinnier than Thor and dark, a polar opposite of him, but not very hideous looking. “Out of my way, you oaf, I want these delicacies first!” the other man had scolded before they got into a little fight with each other as I stood there waiting for them to cease. “Hello, lovely woman, may I perchance sample these excellent little ‘truffles’? He asked in a charming way. Before I could ask….Captain America and Bucky, I think that’s who they are, came inside and tried to shove the two people out of the way so they could get to the truffles first. “Excuse me, mortal creature!” the dark god had exclaimed indignantly as Captain America himself got to the counter, he looked really good! “Hi, Ma’am, I was wondering if I could sample a….’Oreolio’ truffle?” he asked confusedly. “Sure!” I said while holding in a laugh as I started to get a napkin and get the truffle for him, but Bucky had shoved him out of the way, and I heard what sounded like a car skidding to a stop before a door opened and closed rapidly and I saw Tony Stark and someone who I think was Bruce Banner…I wouldn’t ever be sure though. “Move people, Stark is in the house!” the ego playboy had yelled as Trixie was starting to get quite overwhelmed from what I saw about her, followed by a woman and a man with a bow and arrow running inside also to barge through and get my truffles. 

“Let me at them, Stark!” the woman yelled trying to pry her way past Thor and Captain America. “This is getting completely insane, Evie!” she complained while backing towards the countertop. The sheer insanity of the Avengers going at each other to get at my truffles finally came to a stop when I saw a whole bunch of guys in swat gear and suits dragging them out of the store, kicking and thrashing about as they tried to break away, but with no success. “Whew, that’s a relief!” I sighed before wiping my forehead and getting the strawberry shortcake cupcakes ready to put on stock again. “If the Avengers go this bonkers over our truffles, then we’re doing something right!” Evie howled before laughing. We cleaned up a bit before a tall man came in with an eyepatch, prominently annoyed with our….’customers’. “Sorry about that ladies, hopefully this won’t happen again in the future.” He said apologetically as another woman, who looked to be a second in command or something like that came in pinching her nose. “It’s not nearly as bad as a whole drama class coming in the shop wanting cupcakes and truffles left and right, including the fudges we have here!” Trixie commented working on a wedding cake. “So, how may I help you today?” I asked in my usual perky tone. “Hm….I’m wondering if I could sample one of your best-selling truffles?” he asked as I noticed the woman gawking at him. “Director!” she exclaimed before I got him one of our white chocolate truffles with the raspberry filling inside it and he tried it, and he did that ‘mmmhhhmm!’ sound before glancing up at me. “This is really good! Is that real raspberry?” he asked curiously. “Yes sir, snag them from the grocery store every morning before going to work!” I answered proudly. “Hmm…..give me about a dozen of them, please!” he asked politely before I heard the woman do that ‘Are you seriously kidding me?!’ expression as I got a box and put 12 of the truffles inside and handed them to him before it was all paid and he left the store.

It got to about closing time, and since that hilarious encounter with the Avengers, we had multitudes of customers come in and buy maybe 79% of our cakes and goods before we started to close up. The front door opened and closed before I said “We’re closing, come again tomorrow!” but when I looked at the one who came in, I realized it was the one man I loved like crazy, tall, dark and handsome incarnate. “Hello, darling!” he said cheerfully before I finished cleaning up the shop. “Hi, Lucas!” I greeted cheerfully as I got my apron, rubber gloves and hairnet off, and got on the other side of the counter before we embraced and kissed. “How are you doing, Shelby?” he asked after we pulled away. “Other than the Avengers storming the shop and nearly turning it into a battlezone, I’m peachy.” I said before I smooched his cheek, bringing a little smile on his face. “Well, since I myself am not in a cooking mood, how about we eat out, just you and I?” he offered, much to my delight. “Sure, not in a cooking mood myself anyway!” I accepted before smooching his nose and we ended up leaving for his car. “Why don’t you tell me what happened along the way to the restaurant, eh?” he winked before we got in and drove off to the place. I’m so happy that in situations that are as crazy as that, I have my boyfriend Lucas to use as a very hunky pillow before doing anything else!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see the Easter egg I put on there? if you liked it and want to see more, let me know! XOXOXX


End file.
